


Demonic Deception

by Voltai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: You and Luzifer are in a flourishing and happy relationship.There is suddenly a huge demonic oppression going on.And together, you first save the country in which both of you are in, and then the entire world.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader





	Demonic Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Reader (f).
> 
> Author apologizes for his English.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Hurt, Comfort.

It is morning and he is at his work. 

You decide to sit on the sofa and watch one of the movies that both of you own. Maze often brings new ones around, so you grab something from these. 

It looks like a fairytale and you put it on.

This whole fairytale movie, that includes also some documentary parts, is set around the middle ages. 

The are some priests going from house to house, collecting all of the money from innocent people and all of the villagers. 

They arrive at a farmers house, this inhabitant who is very hard working, already shakes in fear, he hasn't collected enough money, how could he, they rose the prices only few days ago and just few of it is left.

They knock hard on his door, "It's time for your contribution! Give us your money!" He already gives them everything that he has collected and tries desperately to explain to them that he is going to have the missing part of it in two weeks, but they ignore it and laugh straight into his face.

"We want all of it, today. You don't have it? Then we will own your farming house and take it right now. It belongs to us and our institution, from now on!" They leave and they are sending in some of their own soldiers. 

You take the remote control and press it on pause. 

You are so shocked from what you just have seen. 

You are very sensitive and you like justice, just as your Luzifer, that is why he works at the LAPD with the detective Chloe, trying to make this city a better place.

Seeing this almost destroys you. 

"No they didn't do that," you whisper and you can already feel how tears are building up in your eyes. You start to sob. You remember one history book where something about this was written. You bite down on your under lip, hard, trying to suppress it. Yet it doesn't work. 

You start to cry, "NO! THEY DIDN'T DO THAT!" you almost scream, you cry so hard and loud, you can not stop. 

After a while you quickly have to run to the bathroom, and then you even vomit because of this absurdity. 

You can just not take this. You clean yourself, you go back to the sofa and you are are still crying about that, and this keeps on for hours.

"They didn't do that!!" you repeat again in a cracking voice filled with so much pain, you are crying for so long now, it already hurts. You still just can not take that!

"What do you think where their wealth comes from? Or how they pay for all of these buildings?" a voice behind you says, it's a demon.

"No!!" you sob again, "Huh?" you turn around and you look at this creature. It can not shock you since you are already shocked too much by this movie. 

"We demons are responsible for this. We installed it. The money. It's straight from us. There was a period where there was no money and your species was helping out each other for free, because you just like to help each other. But we didn't like that so we interfered a bit."

Hearing this, you almost feel like Neo from the Matrix.

"It was so easy to bribe them." 

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT! SUCH DISGUSTING BAD THINGS!!" you yell with everything you have. 

"Oh no? But it works perfectly! Just like with in your movie." 

You rush to this demon and you hit him with all of your force and your might, slapping and punching him badly, you ignore your own pain because he fights back and the blood that starts to stream down on you, from the punches, you just keep on hitting!

The elevator rings and its doors open. "[Y/n]!" Luzifer drops everything as his eyes see you in a brutal fight with a demon. 

Luzifer storms towards you, with a loud and rough punch he smashes the demon immediately away from you, the demon looses his consciousness at once, and falls down to the ground, "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Luzifers voice yells with such anger, he drags the demon to the bar and hits its head on the table over and over again and literally destroys him. A big red flame surrounds the demon and burns it away.

He rushes to you and pulls you hard in his strong embrace, kissing you with need. 

Your shaking arms close around him.

He immediately pulls you closer, and then he inspects you, his hands travel careful all over your body. Luzifer is so worried about you.

"[Y/n], my love, let me treat your wounds."

His hands stroke so tender over you, his anger raises to a massive level. Your hair is all messy, your clothes are half away done, you have so many scratches. 

"One moment please, my love," you say with a huge sob, Luzifer looks at you with worry, you run to your jacket, taking out your pocket money and you go to the kitchen with it.

With trembling fingers you open the pocket, because you are still a bit weakened from all of they crying, you take the money out and throw it into the rubbish. "I HATE IT, I HATE IT!" you yell with tears, while you keep throwing it inside.

"My angel," you hear Luzifers deep and soft voice behind you. 

You drop down to your knees and you start to cry massively again.

"Oh no, my little one, do not cry. What are you doing down there, my love," he is already behind you and carefully places one of his strong hands on your shoulder.

"I'm throwing it into the rubbish!" you say in your crying voice. 

"Hold unto me, my love," Luzifer is right on the floor with you, pulling you close into his lap, "I love you! You have no idea how wonderful you are." 

"I love you too, Luzifer!" you embrace him immediately and you sob and cry into his chest. He kisses you and holds you so incredibly close. 

He is so stunned by your action, you have so much purity inside you. 

"Let me carry you to the bathroom, my love, so that I can treat your wounds."

You nod, you feel so safe when he is there.

Luzifers thumb caresses over your cheek, they are still so red from all of the crying, he is wiping away your tears and he lifts you up and kisses you tight.

On the bathtub he sits down with you, filling it up with a nice warm temperature for you.

"Shall we do some little bubbles for you, my love?"

You giggle, Luzifer makes you smile so much and you feel happy. 

He kisses you immediately and adds his tongue into the kiss, he is so relieved that you are back to smiling. 

"Yes we can do some," you say and you have to laugh light. Luzifer laughs with you and then he presses you closer against him, comforting you more, and he slowly starts to undress you.


End file.
